KGP
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Naruto had always wondered why Sasuke had enjoyed those photoshoots so much... my first naruto fic in 5 years...


**A/N: **Okay so I was bored and apparently had nothing better to do than to look at the Marvelous Hilarious Adventures of the **Tuxedo Team**! Yes, yes those lovely cosplayers on DeviantArt where I also have an account on. (There you go encyclopedia dramatica I admitted it.) Anyway, I looked back and decided to look at the pictures of the journal entry from their **Konaha Gakuen Photoshoot** and seeing all the yaoiness (not a real word) I decided to write a fanfic about it. I doubt any of them will want to read a fanfic such as mine, but hopefully they'll like it anyway. I think most of my writing is nonsense anyway so maybe it won't be good at all…

so most of this is **made up**. I have absolutely **no **idea how the story goes (if there even is an official one) so I **made it up**. So if something seems 'wrong' to you it's **not **(hopefully). (It's based on the journal entry.) I wrote this for my personal entertainment and hopefully for the enjoyment of others. Enjoy.

P.S. Dedicated to KishiNishi (on FF) cause I got the little sasunaru fanclub from her. And her ff taught me what 'teme' meant, lol. 

**Rating: **It ain't bad at all: **T**een**-rated** of course. Some language and shonen-ai

**Pairing: **Don't worry it's not MiguelxJin, it's **SasuxNaru **:]

**Declaimer: **Owns… nothing *gets shot*

…

Naruto shuttered at the very idea of being here. Just doing this for the purpose of punishment was an understatement. His blue irises stared at the pale lips that were so close; they were practically brushing his skin. It had to be _him_. _This _guy was always the one invading his personal space.

"That's it, Sasuke." Kimi giggled slightly as she tried to hide her slightly pinkish cheeks with her camera.

Sakura stood by, smiling at the sight of a less-than-comfortable Naruto with such a confident looking Sasuke. Sasuke was good at his job, she had to admit, and seeing this she almost forgets the crush she has on him. It's a joy to see Naruto humiliated in front of hundreds of yaoi fangirls-oh! The joy! She let a laugh slip, "Hey Sasuke! Do what we all discussed yesterday!"

Sasuke glared at her before getting back into character as the calm, cool, collected boy that he naturally was to begin with. Naruto twitched. _Wait? What!? They never discussed anything with __**me**__! _His thoughts were interrupted by the tranquil voice of the boy's. He turned his head only to be stilled by the black eyes that meant nothing, but seriousness.

"What?" Sasuke smirked slightly, putting a finger to his lip, "Kiss me. Right here."

The blond's face grew hot at the sudden awkwardness. _That's _never happened before! Of course this whole **idea **was awkward, but Sasuke-! Sasuke looked so-!

"Peeerfect!!" Kimi cheered as she took her last shot. She dropped her camera and let the piece of equipment hang around her neck as she revealed her cherry face. "That's enough, we're done!" She cheered.

Sasuke sighed as he stepped away, "Finally. Thought I'd have to be near crimson face here forever."

The reply was bitter, but Naruto paid no attention to it. He exhaled deeply, trying to recover from the frightening experience of being close to kissing. _Just a photo shoot, just a shoot, I almost forgot… _

"Whoa, Naru-chan." Sakura smirked, "looks like you actually _enjoyed _Sasuke being near you. This sasuxnaru stuff getting to you?"

Of course Naruto recovered enough to hear that, "N-no! Just the thought of having to be _near _this guy gets me sick!"

"Uh-huh."

"That was very nice Sasuke. You're such a natural when it comes to this." Kimi complimented smoothly as she cuddled her camera. "Thanks to you our club will like these pictures more than ever."

_Thanks to __**Sasuke**__!? I helped too! Not that I'm… proud of it… _He growled, "Forget it! I'm getting to class!" The blond stomped out of the room and towards the opposite end _away _from his homeroom class. _Who needs the bastards! _But he sighed from remembering the sad fact of it all. It wasn't really _their _fault anyway considering their not the ones that started this situation in the first place. The boy glared out the window as he remembered the culprit. _Damn that perverted teacher… Kakashi-sensei. _Just because he got into a _little _trouble the guy deemed him as a delinquent and added this as part of his punishment. And _because _the guy was a pervert he had to pick the worse punishment to have them take pictures for the random club of naruxsasu yaoi loving fangirls that don't have anything better to do than worship at their 'gay' feet. Not that Kakashi-sensei was into this stuff, it was just that he knew that Naruto _might_ give up his ways if he was exposed to it. And he has. Because of this embarrassing ordeal he's been forced to stay out of trouble so as to not get so many photo shoots in the future. Though Naruto still didn't understand how Sasuke was dragged into this. He still has no idea why the raven haired boy 'volunteered' for such a repulsive position.

_How much time… _The sun was barely up in sky so that meant that he still had a little while until classes started. _Great… _So the blond took the time to walk back to his classroom, grab his bag and eat outside at his favorite tree. He pulled out a carton of milk with the slight joy of being able to eat, but sneered when he pulled out his cup-o-ramen. "Great…" The blond shook it slightly, "Wish I remembered to prepare this before… Man, now I don't feel like going back inside…"

"Tsk, dobe." Naruto looked up and narrowed his eyes at the sight of the smart-looking raven, "Talking to yourself I see. I guess it's not very surprising."

"Sasuke, what are you doing here!? And just as I thought I'd enjoy my breakfast without an idiot around to ruin the mood!"

"Speak for yourself!" Naruto refused to look at the other as he stood up and climbed onto the mossy rock that sat just a few feet away. Sasuke took the time to sit lean against the rock as he took a sip of his juice box. There was silence between them and all Naruto could do in the efforts to ignore the silent boy was to stare up at the color changing sky and see the familiar faces of his classmates starting to enter the school gates.

"Hey."

Naruto flinched at the sound of the Uchiha's voice. The boy looked down at him as he puckered his lips, "Yes, what is it, _teme_?"

Sasuke glared at him from the sound of that name, but shrugged it off quickly, "What did you think… about the shoot today?"

"I thought it was a cruel-ass punishment." He spat.

"I'm being serious you idiot."

The transfer cocked an eyebrow from the seriousness in the other's voice. What was he getting so pissed about? He then remembered that new feature Sasuke added to their shoot today and immediately averted his eyes away. "W-well…"

"Naruto you bastard!!" The two teens quickly looked forward to seeing a not so appealing boy standing his ground in front of them. "You think after that little stunt you did last week you'd be safe to eat on _our _grounds!?"

"Awwe! Not you again. Look I told you I-"

"We will not allow you to escape!" Several other slightly beat up boys ran passed the gates and into his plain sight. "Prepare to fight!"

"Guys-!"

"Get up!"

Naruto sighed, losing the will to reconcile with these idiots. He placed his milk onto the dirty rock and stood up, wiping the invisible dirt from his pants. "Fine. I really didn't want to get into trouble with my punishment being able to be lifted by the end of this week, but you idiots leave me no choice." Despite his words Naruto wore a smile of enjoyment that ticked off the less-than-appealing delinquents.

"The punk's trying to act cool." The leader growled. "We'll fix that today."

Sasuke watched as Naruto jumped off his rock and landed a kick on one of the boys. He watched his smooth movements as he fought, punching and kicking with such a fluid movement the delinquents could barely land any blows on him. Naruto was going to get into trouble _again_ and _he'd _be the one to pay for it. Sasuke scowled at the thought of even having to spend more time with the annoying boy, but he knew it couldn't be helped. _Terrific… _As he was about to just about to leave the sight of the blond suddenly becoming overpowered made him stop. _Don't tell me this idiot bit off more than he could chew? _Seeing the fight going no where besides the defeat of him answered his question. He knew that he was going to regret it, but he dropped his bag and empty juice box and started towards the guys.

"Hey!" One of the boys looked to see who would dare interrupted them while they were currently in 'business' but the sudden punch to the face sent him flying backwards without thinking twice. "If you're going to disturb the peace in this school I suggest you leave _now _or you'll have to bandage the new bruises later."

"S-Sasuke don't get involved!" Naruto took the advantage of sitting up a little as the tension went into another direction.

"You idiot, don't talk!" The dark haired boy quickly pushed another guy off of him, "Fight!" Naruto heeded his words and quickly did a sweep to the ground with his leg. As they all started to fall both Sasuke and Naruto grabbed them one at a time by the collar and did their quick attempts to throw them over their shoulders and into the ground harshly onto their other collaborators. This wasn't enough to defeat them or even knock them all unconscious, but gave them enough time to get the hell out of there. The blond resisted at first, but once he realized the crowd that suddenly formed around the whole scene and the news flash from Sasuke that if he got into any more trouble he'd pay for it made him change his mind. They both grabbed their things and headed for the school.

…

"Ow…ouch, dammit Sakura do you have to do it so hard!?"

Sakura shook her head, "Would you quit being a baby!? If you weren't stupid and got into that fight in the first place you wouldn't even _be _here!?" She growled as she gripped Naruto's arm tighter to make him feel the sting. Once she calmed down a little she continued bandaging up his arm. "And look what you did! You even hurt poor Sasu!!"

"Psst, the punk got himself in trouble. Wasn't _my _fault." He replied. He took a glance towards Sasuke's direction to see that the raven was still gazing out the window. _I didn't need him. He was stupid to get involved… _

"Well you should be thankful he saved your sorry ass!" The pink haired girl finished pinning down the fabric to the blond's skin and started towards the door, "I expect you guys to make it to class _on time_."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks Sakura." She shut the door and when he was sure her footsteps could no longer be heard and were blended into the other footsteps in the hallway Naruto let out a big sigh. "Man, I didn't want to, but now that I did that fight made me all fired up! Haha!"

"You're so stupid."

"Hey. Don't even blame me for what happened to _you_! It was your own damn fault for being nosy."

"Yeah, but even if I _didn't_, you'd get in trouble and _I'd _be the one to take care of you _again_." Sasuke was relieved that the thugs removed themselves from the area, but he knew Kakashi would find out about this. He _always _does…

"If I'm such a burden to you then why the hell do you stick around!?"

Sasuke rested his chin on his palm, "Because Kakashi-sensei tells me to. It's because I have nothing 'better' to do. Because I have **no **job or **no **after school club to go to he declares that I'm '_bored_' and have nothing better to do with my life than to hang out with a troublesome transfer student."

For a reason that was beyond him he suddenly felt hurt at the other's harsh words. Sure Sasuke used harsher words to refer to him, but… "Then I'll tell Kakashi-sensei not to trouble you anymore…"

Naruto hopped off of the patient bed and grabbed his bag as Sasuke turned around at the realization of what he had just did to the blond, "Wait, Naruto, I-"

"You don't have to _force _yourself to be with me. I don't really care whether you're around me or not." And with that the transfer left without a glance back.

…

The bell rang indicated that it was time for lunch. Though Naruto wasn't all that thrilled about it today considering he lost his lunch during his fight. He was thankful, however, when Hinata offered her juice which he took happily. He stared cluelessly (sp) when the very shy girl hid herself behind Shino with a very red face. "Do you have a cold, Hinata?"

She merely shook her head and sat behind the crowd. Kiba sighed and glared at the blond with narrowed eyes, "Surely you can't be **that **dumb?"

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Never mind," Shikamaru intervened lazily as he rested his arm on the table, "I saw the work you two did outside. Now you're bringing Sasuke into you're mess?"

"N-no, it was nothing. Those guys were asking for it."

Kakashi somehow managed to be at the right place at the right time. He walked passed them right when this was said and leaned down in front of the group, "And _that _Naruto will earn you another session after school." The blond puckered his lips and watched as the very proud teacher pranced out of the classroom.

He sighed, "Great…"

"That's what you get for fighting." Kiba replied.

"But it wasn't my fault! Those idiots wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Well it doesn't matter since you're in trouble anyway."

Naruto stared at his empty juice carton, "You're right… And now I'll be alone after school unless Kakashi-sensei decides to stay just in case I ditch." _Which I was planning to. _

"Whaaat?" Ino butted in, "Isn't Sasu supposed to stay with you?" They all looked behind them and Naruto cluelessly followed their gazes to the lonesome Sasuke, but when he glared back at them Naruto was the first to look away.

"Heh, nah. He never liked me much anyway. We weren't working well together so…"

"Awe, that's too bad. That little club of yours sure is getting more popular." Sakura replied.

"S-Sakura no-!'

"What? What club?" Choji asked.

"How come we've never heard of it?" Kiba replied second. All the boys started bickering and complaining asking why the hell there was some club they knew nothing about. Most of the girls simply blushed and squealed until the classroom became so loud that Kakashi was forced to come back early and start the class before the other teachers had time to complain. Not that he cared about what others thought, but if they sent in a complaint then that'd just be more trouble for him and he wouldn't want that.

So the last class dragged on for a while and it wasn't the most peaceful one either considering all of his male friends kept bugging him about his so-called club. Oh, God why can't the voices just go away?

Finally when most of them laid off the blond wondered how Sasuke was taking all this. Did anyone really bother him with such petty matters like this? He adjusted himself in his seat and turned his head slightly and his eyes met with a sleeping Sasuke. The blue orbs stayed glued to this rare sight and by the looks of it he seemed fascinated. He snapped out of it quickly though, turning his head just in case anyone else caught him glancing at the Uchiha. Then before he knew it the bell rang and as he was about to leave the silver haired teacher reminded him of his confinement to the classroom for just a little bit longer. Naruto pouted, leaning back in his desk and crossing his arms until both his sensei and all of his classmates left. Once they did he started towards the chalk board. He picked up his assignment on his teacher's desk and started working immediately. It was weird, the assignment he was forced to do today was completely different from the more complicated problems he had to do regularly. All he had to do was repeat "I must not fight" about 100 times. _Guess he was lazy today… _

After the first 40 he growled lowly and forced himself to take a break. Before he rested on his teacher's desk something black filling a chair caught his eye. He looked at it more, realizing that the Uchiha was still present. Had he been asleep this whole time? He found it funny how he had just completely slept through all the rustling chairs and scattering feet going past him. _Oh jeez… Might as well wake him up so he can leave. _Naruto passed by several desk before making it towards Sasuke's and right as he was about to shake him awake he saw a glimpse of his notebook. It sure as hell wasn't notes that the raven had written down.

It was a sketch.

Naruto eyed the older as he knelt down beside him. He leaned to look in closer to see exactly what it was and when he did his face turned pink. _I-is that me? _It surely seemed like him, what with the wild hair and whiskers. The boy examined it further. Right below the picture were written two names. He paused. _Am I imagining things…? _He stared up at the adorable face and wondered if there was something more he wasn't catching. The boy felt the sudden urge to just… kiss him right then, but that wasn't like him and the thought quickly passed his mind. Standing up he made sure that the temperature of his cheeks leveled down and once it did he proceeded on smacking Sasuke across the head.

"OW! What the he-!?"

"You need to leave." Naruto interrupted. Sasuke glared at him evilly before leaning back in his chair. After several more seconds the boy did not make any move that showed he was leaving, "Well?"

"Don't tell me what to do. I leave when I want."

_Why you little-! _"Look you didn't want to stay here right? So now we you have the chance you don't! Make up your mind! What's… gah…" Naruto's eyes met the notebook once more and quickly turned away before another blush broke out. "Uh…"

The raven's eyebrow rose for a moment before looking down and seeing that his notebook was still open. His eyes widened and he slammed it closed. There was an awkward silence and soon after the argument was dropped and Naruto went back to finishing his punishment.

It seemed like it took the longest time for Naruto to finish. Just knowing that Sasuke was behind him, possibly watching him, sort of freaked him out. Though he did figure that the boy had better things to do than watch him so eventually he was able to finish. The sky began to turn a fiery orange and at first Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was about time to move faster so he could finish up, he hated traveling anywhere at night.

Sasuke eyed the blond occasionally and once caught a glimpse of the boy staring out the window. The sight was so lovely he wished he could capture it all in his notebook. But eventually he was caught and the two stared at each other for a brief second, "I'm… done." Naruto replied awkwardly.

The Uchiha sighed trying to snap out of his gaze. He ran a hand through his hair before standing up, "'Bout time."

"No one asked you to stay!" _I wanted you to get the hell out! _

"Would you quit yelling?"

"No!" Naruto gathered up his books and stood in front of him, "Tell me why you stayed! Was it just to bug me?"

"Why would I waste my time 'bugging' you?"

"Then why did you stay?"

"Because I felt like it."

He growled, "Why don't you ever answer my questions straight!?"

"Why are you being so annoying!?" Sasuke snapped back, "If I stayed, I stayed so what!?"

"But-"

"You know what? Forget it, I'm leaving."

"Hey!" As Naruto went to block his path the Uchiha bumped into him quickly, knocking the hyper blond over. "Ow…" His papers skid across the floor. Sasuke paused and stared at the door. He could just leave. Leave and avoid the rest of Naruto's complaints. It was _that_ simple. But, the raven had to be stubborn and look back at the pouting transfer gathering his things.

Sasuke stood still for a second before sighing and kneeling down to help assemble the boy's work. Naruto stared at him in confusion and almost asked why he was even helping him, but he closed his mouth not wanting to cause another fight. They can just peacefully get this over with and go home sil-

"I-uh…" Naruto's head shot up to look at the raven, "The reason I stayed afterwards was just to… apologize." Despite the blond even stopping Sasuke still refused to meet the other's gaze. "About what I said…"

"…Hmn…?"

The older finally looked up at him only to quickly avert his eyes somewhere else, "Y'know, in the nurse's office… I just wanted to tell yo-" He paused, feeling something against his hand. It was too warm to have been a notebook or a paper. He looked down to see a hand, _Naruto's _hand, and _he _was touching _him_.

They glanced up and stared at each other. Sasuke wondered if it'd be bad if he just took a chance. To just take a chance and claim his lips? Would that be right? For a while now he's found this strange attraction for the boy and now he had the chance to do something.

So he did.

Sasuke's lips met Naruto's and the world seemed to stop as they knew it. The kiss didn't last for long though once the blond finally reached the present second and tore his lips away. He covered his lips as a blush grazed his cheeks. "Wh-what do you think you're doing!?"

"Ju-just forget about it." Sasuke stood up quickly and started for the door only to be stopped by a hand to his wrist. "I said-"

"Wait. I never said I didn't like it…"

The raven haired boy's eyes widened, staring at the embarrassed blond curiously. But quickly his expression changed, "Tsk, what the hell?" He snatched his arm away, "Idiot. I didn't know you liked _that _kind of thing."

"Wh-wha-!?"

"So you like boys, huh?" The Uchiha smirked, "That's something to tell the boys."

"**Dammit, Sasuke!**"

End

**I'm gonna end it right there cause I have no idea how to end it. Better than saying "**_**and they ran off into the sunset together**_**"… Unless that's the kind of thing you like. **

**This story took me FOREVER to write actually. I wrote the first… 5 pages in January (see, that's a hell of a while ago) but lost my will to write along the way. Then wrote another 2 or 3 pages a month ago. Then I finally finished it off today. Maybe it was just the thought of Tuxedo Team actually reading it that it made me kind of nervous to write it. Now I feel too nervous to really note them saying I wrote something for them. I will tell them though. Eventually. But I hope you guys enjoyed it too. I'm not really into this pairing considering I haven't really caught up to date with Naruto in like 2 years so sorry if they're ooc. **

**Thanks for reading oh and sorry, not spell checked**

**-PatienceiAIO (DA) Kenzi-chi (FF)**


End file.
